Calvin Klein
by Average Hylian
Summary: the angels have fallen, and Castiel has taken to modeling for an underwear company, how will Dean react? Destiel -smut ! season 8 spoiler !
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak (that was the name he had given himself -his vessel's last name- since becoming human) carefully slid his clothing back on while his photographers came forth after their shooting to schedule another date to film their advertisement. He'd become a Calvin Klein underwear model. One in high demand, it seemed, as there were commercials on TV starring him as well as a billboard down town. Normally the ex-angel would have been concerned to see his own face and body publicized like so, but since the fall and since being cut off from the Winchester's… It ceased to matter any more. Castiel no longer cared what happened to him. "I…y-yes, I will return Wednesday for the next appointment" he told one of his camera crew, signing a form where he was being told to, while pulling up his pants and starting to head out on the street. At least this job kept him fed. And also provided a roof over his head. A cheap apartment. It'd been months since he'd last seen Sam or Dean … And he was beginning to miss them. Perhaps one day the hunter would forgive him for what he'd done….

Dean drove in silence for the trillionth time with Sam in the passenger side. It had been quiet like this too often, ever since the angels fell, he'd been attempting to track them to get more information. Though he didn't like to admit it, Cas still came to his mind a little too often, but he tried not to dwell on it and do whatever jobs they found on their travels. Sam, thankfully hadn't been asking many questions, no chick-flick, touchy-feely moments. They rolled up into a motel in the late evening and Dean almost immediately plopped on the hard mattress, he wanted to be in his bunker. He heard Sam open his laptop and turn on the old TV. About an hour or two later of half-discussing fallen angels and local cases, Dean was about ready to pass out until Sam almost yelped at him, "Dude, what?" He lifted his head with one eye open. He followed Sam's pointing finger and saw a black and white commercial for what looked like Calvin Klein. "Into tight men's underwear, Sammy?" He laid his head back down. "No, Dean, /look/" Sam said tensely. Dean sat up quickly and watched the ….. Watched his ex-angel model on the screen. "CAS?" He stared in awe, jaw slack and eyes glued open. Dean stared at the screen even after the commercial was over. What the hell? Cas? On TV? In /underwear/? Dean couldnt tell why his pants got mildly uncomfortable for a minute there, but either those underwear made cas look good or Cas made them look good, damn it.

Castiel trudged slowly back to his apartment, trench coat hugging his body to keep the cool air off of his skin. It had rained recently, and it was cooler than normal this evening. These were things he didn't have to worry about as an angel… Walking, and cold. He missed his wings; his /everything/… But he'd get by. On his own was much harder than he'd originally imagined… While thinking of this, and his boys, Castiel shouldered his backpack up a little higher, before turning his head to glance at a motel he was walking past. It was the same one he wandered by every day to and from work, but this time, something had really caught his eye. Halting in his tracks, a lump swelled in Castiel's throat. Could it be…? The shiny black Impala was unmistakable even at this distance. He now found himself torn between two instincts; keep walking, leave them be, and pretend he hadn't seen them, which he assumed Dean would want… Or try to fix things, despite his awful way with words. Try and earn his place back in Dean's life again… Before he'd even finished that train of thought, he was already headed toward the one motel room that had a light still on.

Dean sat at the edge of the bed, still consumed by knowing Cas was alive,let alone the image of Cas in nothing but underwear. He felt uncomfortable and confused and he didn't know if he wanted to see Cas or not right now. His ear almost twitched when he heard shuffling feet out side the door. No knock no yell but he knew they stopped right in front of it and he waited.

Castiel stood outside the door, fist hovering over the wood. He was motionless, brows furrowed as if deep in thought… Dean had made it more than clear that he didn't care to see the ex-angel anymore, so how would he react to him just showing up at his doorstep? Closing his eyes and lowering his head to his chest, he sighed. He was about to take his hand away and keep on walking home, before his heart gave a little tug in protest. It'd been doing that a lot recently, when he thought about his boys. Being human made him feel so many different emotions; most he couldn't even name… Giving in, he finally made a soft rap at the door, hearing movement and then silence on the other side of the door. He would have said something, but his jaw locked, voice seizing in his throat. He couldn't force anything out except a cough.

Dean froze - what if it was him? What would he do? He restedhis hand on the door knob an slowly cracked it open… When he saw Castiel, the first thing wanted to do was hug him. But wait arent i mad at him? He questioned himself. And then the image of him in underpants clouded his judgement again and his pants were all of a sudden uncomfortable." C-cas..?l

As the door swung open, Castiel's hand was still hovered in place before he seen Dean's face. Lifting his chin, and dropping his hand back by his side, he gave him a tender sorrowful look. "… Hello Dean," He croaked. What else could he say…?

Dean was still stunned, he could barely say, "I…we just… Saw you on tv, man" suddenly he had the urge to both check Cas out and punch him in the face.

Cas blinked up at Dean confused for a moment, before suddenly remembering his modeling. "I… Erm…" He lifted a hand behind his neck, tipping his head a little awkwardly to the side. A touch of color came to his cheeks, as he realized that yes, Sam and Dean would most certainly see his advertisements in some form or another. "I can explain. Everything. But I… I seen your vehicle. And I thought to come apologize for all that has happened… I ran away and did not tell you, Dean, I am sorry…"

Dean cocked his head back slightly. " you ran away? You made the concious choice /not to come find us? Where have you been man? I mean, obviously selling your looks to people but what happened to the angels? Why? You never came when i called you" dean let it all out at once like a shaken soda pop. He was mad and lonely and ….. Well he just missed his angel. Who was there to watch over him?

Letting out a heavy sigh, Cas knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do… It was very unfair of him to completely leave, but he'd been so ashamed… Every day of his life was hard enough living knowing that everything that happened — it was all his fault. He'd thought he was doing the right thing again, and disaster struck. "I couldn't face you… Not after—" He shivered, and leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door. Remembering the night all of those angels fell from grace… "They all fell because of me. Metatron cut my grace out of me, Dean… I was powerless. I am /human/… I am ashamed, and I could not face you like this… But somehow I did tonight."

Dean took a moment to let that sink in. He couldnt face him because he was /human/? Thats why? " Cas…. I….. You're still part of us, man….. Part of me." He admitted, even with Sam dropping his jaw behind him about all the info and his brother talking about feelings! Dean opened the door wider to suggest that Cas could come in.

A look of relief and adoration crossed his features, brows pulling up slightly as he heard those few words come from Dean… /Still a part of them… A part of /him/ … That was all he needed to hear, to lean away from the doorframe and step inside as he was invited. "Thank you… You cannot possibly imagine how much that… Means to me…" Looking to his right, he gave Sam a sympathetic smile. He was looking a little better now, at least. "Hello Sam… I must apologize to you too… I'm sorry, both of you… I'm glad to see you again, well and whole."

Sam gave him a polite nod, " good to have you back " he said and sat back at his laptop. "So how did you get into modeling underwear of all things?" Dean said to revert the attention back to himself. He was trying his best to have a bit of light conversation, and trying to not see cas half-naked in his mind

Castiel couldn't help but smile awkwardly again as the question about his modeling was asked. They certainly deserved an answer for that one. "A man found me, not long after the fall… I wasn't in the greatest of shape. He brought me into his home - what a pleasant man he was. He offered me food and a place to rest, and shower for the night… When I'd gotten out of the shower, he offered me a job. I was in no position to decline. Modeling is a simple occupation anyway… And it has kept a roof over my head all this time. It - it is not going to be a problem, is it?"

Dean smiled, "well as long as the girls know you / technically/ belong to me" he said jokingly, only… To Dean it didnt feel like much of a joke. Strange….

"/Belong/ to you?" He questioned with a slight tilt of his head. He'd never… 'Belonged' to anyone. Or anything. He took this as a sign of Dean's forgiveness - perhaps not in full, but it was more than what Cas thought he deserved. (Of course, he's oblivious to the whole meaning behind belonging to someone… Nor does he know what he's getting into.) "… Yes, we can inform the females of this." Naturally, Castiel always took things way too seriously.

Dean might have protested but he couldnt do anything but laugh. He didnt know where his resentment went, but he was glad that Cas was alive regardless of conflicting feelings going on in him. He just watched his ex-angel speak and he responded when he needed to.

Dean's laugh was what melted any unsure feelings he held before, allowing him to relax. Though they'd spent so much time apart, just this few minutes with him just made him feel… So much healthier. And happier too, if only for the moment. After they'd chatted briefly and got caught up on a few of the essentials, Cas sat on the edge of the bed with his hands folded over his lap, looking up at Dean once more. "Thank you, Dean… For… Listening to me. You nearly make me forget that I am human, now."

"Hey being human aint all that bad" he defended his species. "but uh Cas I think i need to talk to you alone for a moment…. Come for a ride?" Dean had listened to Cas talk about him but this little thing going on in his mind wouldnt stop bothering him. It was Cas's turn to hear anout him…

"No, of course not, that isn't what I meant. I just… Miss my wings. My strength. I don't know how you do it, as you are," He nearly smiled, but nodded at the offer for a ride. He missed that cramped and slow metal machine too. And he also knew that leaving Sam behind must mean something serious that dean needed to speak with him about. "Yes, of course, Dean."

Dean contently sat in silence for just a moment till he got his thoughts together, " so Cas, how long you been modeling?" He used small talk to get him where he wanted to go. They did so for about ten minutes, but it was time to talk and do what Dean intended this drive to entail. He pulled over the side of the dark road and shut the engine off. " Cas…. You know, you rock those tight underwear " he joked a little with some obvious nerves making their way through his vocal chords.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas sat in the front seat with him… Which was strange, since he usually sat in the back. But he didn't complain. The view up here was much nicer, especially at night… "A few months, now," he answered the first question easily. "They keep calling me in for many things with pictures…" Different companies wanted to sell Cas's body across the media. He'd even gotten a few nudes taken for a certain magazine. When they pulled over, the ex angel blinked at Dean, before dropping his gaze to the floor again. "… Thank you. I enjoy their fit. I have a few pairs they let me keep. I am even wearing my favourite pair now."

Dean blood was pumping irregularly and he didn't know what he was doing but he'd be damned if he gave up tonight. "Cas I really missed you…. Uhm… And well I've never really seen you with out that heavy trench coat. Cas.. I… Fuck….. C'mere" Dean fumbled over his words and his body trembled as he grabbed Castiel's coat and yanked him closer and their two lips met. The image of Cas in those tight underwear made Dean's blood surge again and his face went hot and his pants became almost unbearably uncomfortable immediately.

Hearing the stumble in his words, Cas became concerned that something was wrong… He missed him? "Dean…" He breathed softly. He missed Dean too, but he didn't have the courage to say it. When he was grabbed and tugged toward the elder Winchester, he sucked in a breath just before their lips collided. He didn't know what had brought it on or why, but immediately out of instinct, he pressed back against him. The tips of his fingers found Dean's jacket, winding softly in the material. He could feel his face lighting up a dozen shades of red.

Dean wasn't sure if it was awkward for the kiss to last as long as it did but he savoured every little taste he could get, as they pulled away, barely, the corner of his mouth slid up, as he looked back at Castiel's face. "Well that about sums it up"… He tried to make a subtle move to fix the crotch of his suddenly tight jeans, hoping Cas wouldn't really notice.

Leaning toward him even after they stopped kissing, Cas opened his eyes again to see Dean just inches away. He was out of words to say… Movement below caught his eye, and he flicked his gaze down below to see Dean adjusting his crotch. He said nothing about it, and returned his eyes to the man's face, cheeks hot. He knew the other would have seen where his eyes went - when they were this close, it was inevitable. Leaning back a little, Cas withdrew his hands and put them on his own lap before hanging his head. Should he apologize? He'd never been in a situation like this. Not with a woman, nor another man. He'd been alone this whole time as a human.

"Cas .. I'm a little confused about how i feel toward you right now but hell , i'll admit i liked that…. " Dean looked down ashamed. Cas probably thought it was gross… " Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, right?" He attempted to joke his way out of the situation he created for himself.

Cas nodded, but still couldn't speak. He was stunned; confused. And like Dean, against all odds found himself almost liking the contact. Even though he wasn't an angel any more, it seemed they still shared quite a profound bond… One that was still deepening. "Actually, partners of the same gender are viewed in heaven just the same as those of opposite gender. There is no crime in lo—" but this wasn't love… Was it? "Never mind. Point of the matter… Is that it is natural too."

Dean glanced up at Cas with out moving his head much, "i'm sorry i shouldn't have forced that on you… " dean felt truly horrid about putting Cas in his mess of feelings…. But at least Cas hadn't gotten mad at him for it and dean could enjoy the memory of that one kiss. As long as Cas was close he would be okay…

Sitting back a little in his seat, Cas sighed, the slightest hint of a smile tugging up on one corner of his mouth. "You didn't force me, Dean, I… Enjoyed it." He had missed his hunter sorely… And somehow, sharing that kiss helped alleviate a bit of the sore on his heart. It gave him something to take his mind off of the self loathing

A gleam of happiness came from somewhere inside Dean and he smiled, " you did?" He felt childish for this little crush he apparently had on his ex-angel. He had a small tug where he just wanted too smash his face against Cas's, but he would wait until cas was ready …. Even though he wanted it now."Well i'm always up for grabs, you know" he half-joked. He went to grab the keys to start driving back, but they were missing from the ignition, maybe in his pocket?

"I did…" he admitted again, this time words came out a little easier. Dean's smile made him happy. "And I'll keep that in mind," he didn't quite understand what up for 'grabs' meant, but figured it would explain itself in time. As the hunter began looking about himself, Castiel blinked and realized the keys weren't in the ignition. They'd slipped out somewhere. Glancing down to the floor first, he didn't see them there, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the metal gleam on Dean's seat… Between the fork of his legs. "Dean…they're—" he reached over, dipping his hand down between the man's thighs to grab the keys out. Heat spread into his cheeks as the back of his hand brushed the subtle tent in his trousers, but tried to hide it as he presented the key to Dean. "— right here… Pardon my reach"

Dean froze as Cas reached between his legs, where a slightly embarrassing half hardness got a bit harder. "Uh… Thanks C-Cas.." He said heatedly. He muttered, "well that didnt help at all" to himself as he put the keys in the ignition, and turned it. He gave a glance over to Cas as heat stained his cheeks pink, almost invisible in the night light.

Castiel nodded, before hesitantly removing his hand from Dean's space. He could've sworn the man had uttered something else under his breath, but with the loss of his Angel mojo, came the loss of his incredible hearing. Now all of his senses were blunted to that of a normal human's. "… Thank you, Dean. For… Everything. And for this…" Without looking at him, Cas touched his lips where Dean had kissed him, as if still feeling him there. It had come and gone too fast…

Dean caught sight if Castiel's action through his peripheral view. As he sat straight in his seat he directly looked at Cas and gave a soft smile, "thank /you/" he revved his pedal a bit and turned forward, still smiling.

Cas gave him an almost sweet sidelong glance, and smiled subtly before lowering his hand to smooth the jacket sitting over his thigh. He half wondered if they were headed back to the motel now, or if they were headed somewhere else, but didn't ask. So long as he was with his Hunter, where they ended up at the end of the road didn't matter.

The next day Sam was up bright and early, ready to question his brother about where he had gone last night. But as usual, Dean slept in and Cas was situated right beside him in the same tiny bed. He was asleep when they had come back, so he didnt know what happened. —dean woke to find Cas on his bed with him, god, when did they get home? And wait— why is Cas /in my bed/ as slight, highly unnoticed by Sam, heat rose to his face, he stared at the sleeping form. He had never seen Castiel this way… Mostly because angels didn't sleep but now…. He was human… a peaceful look adorned the ex-angel and Dean was captivated. — Sam watched, confused as all get-out

That night, Cas had meant to simply stay up and watch over Dean like he used to when the boys slept… It wasn't until after the hunter was asleep before Cas finally sat on the edge of the bed beside him. He found he couldn't stay awake for as long as he wanted any more… Eventually he slouched over on the bed beside Dean and went to sleep, hoping the hunter wouldn't be upset that he chose to lay with him. It was either he lay with Sam, or Dean… So he chose the lesser of the two evils. He didn't remember when exactly it was that he fell asleep, but upon waking up, he felt eyes upon him… Grunting softly in his sleep, the ex angel turned onto his side, completely unaware that Dean was just a few inches away from his face yet again. He refused to open his eyes just yet. He was too tired.

Dean let out a slow breath that slightly made Cas's hair move. He held his breath hoping he hadn't woken him. Dean heard Sam say his name thickly, Dean just shook his head and did'nt move his gaze from Cas's face.

Sam's voice slowly dragged Castiel back into consciousness. He cracked one eye open at a time, nuzzling the side of his head into the pillow before his gaze finally focused on Dean's lively greens just mere inches away. He blinked slowly, having not forgotten last nights events… "Good morning Dean… Sam," he greeted them both, voice softer than usual, having just woken up.

Dean smiled, "mornin' sunshine, " he said in his usual tone, he lowered it a bit, "not that im complaining, but, " he glanced at Sam for a quick second, "what are you doing in my bed?" Even though Dean knew that now, as a human, he had to sleep, but he hadn't known how Cas ended up with him.. He had a bit of childish hope there was something else behind it.

Cas blinked again and looked away sheepishly. He couldn't just simply state he wanted to stay near to Dean while he slept; that he felt safer there with him… "I hope I didn't disturb you," he said first, before continuing. "There wasn't many options of where to rest, and… I did not feel like going home to my apartment," he admitted slowly. "I couldn't leave again so soon."

Sam gave both of them a strange, confused look. He cleared his throat, " right… Well I'm gonna go some where to find some wifi, so we can actually work on the case here" sam took his laptop and closed the door. Without moving from his bed Dean looked back at Cas and he wasnt sure what to say.

Cas gave Sam a farewell as he left, before sinking back onto the mattress and gazing into Dean's beautiful hues. Now that they were alone again, the ex-angel smiled as he reached a hand up in between them to touch a finger to Dean's lower lip. Tracing the soft skin around the bottom edge, he became transfixed by their plump, moist texture… He was convinced that he'd never touched anything softer than these lips.

Dean focused entirely on the finger that caressed his bottom lip, he pursed them a bit to plant a soft kiss on Cas's finger. With out moving his gaze, Dean brought his arm around Castiel's waist and tugged him a little closer. "You're cute when you sleep" he said softly, with a playful smile. This side of Dean was a rare sight, the inly other person to really see it was Lisa…. But he shook the thought and refocused on the man beside him.

Castiel smiled a little as Dean kissed his finger, and he slid the single digit slowly back down to his chin, feeling the stubble just barely coming through. When the hunter's arm tugged him nearer, he curled into his chest easily. He wasn't normally this affectionate - in fact, not ever - but in the mornings… In the mornings he felt truly human, and not like an angel without his grace. His mind was still tired, so he didn't have to think… He just felt. And Dean felt /good/. "Preposterous… I'm not cute."

Dean laughed lightly, lines creasing the outer corners if his eyes. He wanted so badly just to kiss the ex-angel, tired with messy hair and his bright pink lips lured him in even more as he stared. He let out another small sigh as he said, "man, i you were a pie, i'd eat you". Of course Dean would need to throw a bit of humor in… He couldn't believe the feelings he was having in this particular moment… All so flustered inside.

"If I were a pie, I doubt I would be edible, or very tasty…" he mumbled, shrinking down a little more to fit himself better against Dean's body. He had the urge to simply curl himself against the man's chest and go back to sleep again, but resisted. "Unless you were a cannibal. But I would assume that would defeat the whole purpose of pursuing this occupation of saving people," Cas concluded with a nod, grinning a little as well, clearly over-calculating what was supposed to be a joke.

Dean shook his head and let the other take it all so out of proportion. He felt comfortable and he put his face in Castiel's hair and planted another soft kiss. Dean began to wonder if he could probably sleep now or if Sam would come back in at just the wrong moment. Nonetheless he kept Castiel close. "I wanna see your apartment" he said finally.

Castiel hummed softly under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment as Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He couldn't help prevent the little goosebumps that prickled on his arms, either. "… My… Apartment?" He asked softly. "I… Yes. I suppose we could. I would like to bring you home with me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean raised his eyebrows and a sly smirk crossed his features. Though he was sure Cas wasn't fully aware of what he just said, he would interpret that later at the apartment. Dean reluctantly moved his arm, "let's go then" he said. He really didn't want to break the contact, but he figured all sorts of contact would happen eventually, and with that thought he shivered slightly.

The absence of Dean's arm around him made the ex angel let out a huff before sitting up slowly. He'd slept in all of his clothes, so it was about time they headed to his place so he could clean and get changed.

Dean followed Cas to his apartment like a loyal puppy. He was eager to see the little world he had made for himself in Dean's absence. Also he hoped he might join him in his cleansing activities. He put his head down as he tried not to smile goofily in public.

Castiel brought Dean to his home. It wasn't a far walk from the motel, just a few minutes on the road. Upon first glance, on the outside, it was a ramshackle looking place, but on the inside, the apartment wasn't too bad. Cas's apartment was mostly clean, except for empty boxes of pizza sitting on the counter. He didn't have many possessions except for a few books on a shelf, but on his walls, he had posters of himself modelling for Calvin Klein. To anyone else it might've seemed silly to keep those, and even more so to hang them up in view of everyone who could enter his house, but Cas liked them. "… This is home. There is not much here, but I… I've grown a great deal attached to this place."

"Wow" dean was impressed. He quite liked the minimalist look, however the posters had him drooling a little bit. He went to get a better look at one of them, in which the angle was taken sideways and Cas had one hand in his hair as the other supported his weight. "Hey can I have this one?" Dean almost joked, if it werent for Sam, this is probably what his room would look like. Adorned with half naked pictures of Cas. "Even better… " Dean began a slow walk towards Cas, "Can i have /this/ one?" He said as he brought a hand to Castiel's face. He gave him a bit of a side smile.

Castiel gave a soft, scoffing chuckle as Dean admired one of his posters. "If you would like to keep it, I can acquire a copy for you," he suggested, before Dean came back toward him. He stared up at the hunter as his cheek was cupped, a bit of color rising to his skin. "… Me? I… I don't see a reason to object…"

Dean bent a little, keeping Cas's face in his hand and moving his fingers under his chin. He looked into his eyes again just before he pressed his lips firmly against the ex-angel's face once more, he grabbed behind Cas and pulled him flat against his body. The kiss became deeper and a tad more intense. Afraid to over whelm Cas too much he separated his lips from Cas's just for a breath.

Cas tipped his head slightly into Dean's hand, heart thumping erratically as he recognized the look in Dean's eyes. It was just how the man looked at him right before they kissed in the car… As if reading his mind, Dean leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth, and the ex-angel's breath caught in his chest. Before he knew it, he moved into Dean's arms, curling his body flush against the other. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back, lips parting with his and shyly slipping his tongue over Dean's upper lip. Fingers reaching up into the front of his shirt, they tenderly wove into the material before Dean broke their kiss to breathe. It wasn't until then that Castiel realized he'd been holding his breath. Panting, Cas's hands tightened in Dean's shirt before lowering his head into the crook of the mans neck, huffing over his collar bone.

Dean was taken aback by the movements his partner made, making his heart beat erratic, and he tilted his head back, feeling the soft hand an the warm breath upon him. A chill went south inside of him an hit right at his crotch, but he diidnt take too much notice, as he was consumed by Castiel.

Looking up as Dean let his head tip back a little, he eyed the man's Adam's apple and tendons of his throat… Licking his lips, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, nosing against his skin. "D-Dean…"

Dean swallowed as he felt a slick pressure against his throat, and when he heard his name whispered with a hint of lust, it sent another chill toward his pants and he brought his hands to the back of Cas's shirt and clenched fists into the cotton as he let out a slow grunt, "mmm.. Cassss". He let castiel's nickname slip from his throat very softly. He now just wanted everything from him. To taint every clean surface of this apartment, to take and be taken

Cas shivered slightly from the sound of Dean's voice, and feeling the hands in the back of his jacket, he pressed his body tight against the hunter's. He had no idea what he was doing - if he were an angel, his body wouldn't be reacting this way… But he wasn't. Not anymore. And now he could feel Dean's erection pressing against his thigh. Blushing, he read the look in Dean's eyes, and it mirrored the look in his own.

When Dean saw the look of /want/ mirrored in both eyes he threw Cas to the nearest wall, and slammed his face into him, holding his face with both hands and beginning to feel his neck and chest. Dean slipped his hot tongue to intrude Castiel's mouth, and he glided his teeth along the soft pink lips.

The world spun for half a second before he felt his back collide with the wall, and a whimper escaped his mouth before Dean followed him. Letting his head fall back against the wall, the ex-angel's arms wound around his neck and shoulders, before really falling into the kiss. Cas's kissing was a bit sloppier - more open mouthed and wet, tongue sliding over Dean's lips… Things that he'd obviously picked up from a porno or two. Teeth dragging over his lip made him groan, and his fingers clenched in his jacket and hair.

As Dean moved his touch all over Castiel's body, he moved his mouth to bite his neck, also. He bit a little harder than he meant to but he didnt seem to get a negative reaction. He pushed his crotch to Castiel's and made sure his erection was noticed.

Under his touch, and his touch alone, Cas's muscles rippled, moving his body like a wave, tight against Dean's. "A-aaahhhh~…" The bite to his neck made him groan a little louder, the husky pitch in his voice dropping a little to become more hoarse. It went straight to his groin. As Dean ground against him, Cas pushed his hips back and spread his knees a little to allow Dean's leg between them to bring them closer.

Dean shivered as he earned the beautiful chords. When given more leg space he lifted his leg up into Cas, and he moved his leg a little as he felt his undercarriage. Dean's erection continued to grow almost unbelievably hard, to the point where he was almost panting and ripping te skin off of Cas with his teeth. He removed Cas's jacket and his own and he went to grab Cas's shirt and then to proceed with his own.

Cas pressed his hips down on the leg that was riding up, simply to feel the pleasure it brought to have pressure under there. His own erection was well on its way past half mast, and he could feel the other's cock directly rubbing against his. Breathing becoming heavier, he leaned off the wall just enough to let his jacket fall. All he wanted was Dean's hands… All over him… When suddenly there was a loud trilling noise coming from in between them. It made Cas jump at first until he recognized it as the ring of a cellphone.. It wasn't his own. It was Dean's.

Dean cursed inside his head, as he separated partially from Cas to grab it, and of course it had to be someone he couldnt ignore, Sam. More than likely with a case. He looked at Cas with an expression if longing and reluctancy mixed with a bit of anger. With out moving his gaze from a panting Cas he flipped it open, "what?" He said almost heatedly.

Castiel gave Dean a pitiful look of longing as the other man decided to back off and take the call. Unwinding himself embarrassingly from Dean's hips and shoulders, he waited.

"Geez you sound snappy today," Sam commented from the other end; there was a rustling of papers, and the clicking of a keyboard to be heard in the background. "Well uh… We got a case, here in town. Turns out there's a succubi running around."

"Great. How do we kill it?" Dean wanted to keep it short, and even though he might not be able to continue with his previous actions right away, he would have what he wanted, and he would give Cas anything he wanted. The sight of Cas getting embarrassed was probably the cutest thing he ever witnessed.

"Well it says here we can exorcize it. But since we got the knife, we can just kill the bastards. They don't possess a human host."

Dean listened to some details on the creature and to were Sam thinks it's at. They discussed when and where to meet and he hung up his phone. He looked at Cas who was still looking down embarrassed, and he walked up to kiss his forehead. " there's a succubi in town, wanna help?"

Cas waited until the call ended before looking back up at Dean. His face was still flushed a deep red, pupils blown a little wider from their activity. He relaxed slightly with a kiss to his forehead, and nodded slowly. "…Y-yes, I will assist."

Dean smiled directly at Cas, "don't worry babe, i'll get you later" he winked. He bent to pick up both their jackets and they left. "Were gonna meet Sam at what he thinks is the lair but it's really an abandoned warehouse. "

Cas smiled sheepishly at his promise, lowering his eyes again before taking up the jacket that had been dropped. He put it back on and followed Dean out the door, staying closer to the man's side. "Succubi are cunning. I suggest when we enter the warehouse that we proceed with utmost caution. Anything could be waiting on the other side of the door… They're shapeshifters."

" yeah they're devils, that's for sure, " it had been a long time since Dean hunted one of these things, since before he got Sam. And needless to say it wasnt his best hunt. He knew the spells they could cast on others and their little tricks. He wasnt excited for this hunt, what if it cast a spell on him?

Sam had already driven the car to the warehouse (they'd need a fast get away after all), which surprisingly, wasn't that far away from Cas's apartment. His neighbourhood was a bit shady anyway, so it wouldn't surprise him if a succubi wasn't the only dark thing lurking about. From his home it only took around fifteen minutes to find the place, and meet up with Sam who was sitting in wait inside of the car. He had their guns loaded with salt already, some holy water for the three of them, and the demon knife in hand. He gave Cas and Dean a knowing glance, as if already figuring out what they'd been up to, but didn't say anything about it. "Took your time getting here, huh?"

" whatever, man, let's do this" he scoffed at his brother. He took his gun from his pants and began to walk towards the warehouse after Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out the succubus was waiting for them after all. The boys had entered the building, checking all corners for any signs of movement. It was like a maze on the inside - tall rows of shelves, rusted and useless equipment, and empty crates strewn about. There was only one way in and out of the warehouse… And once they were far enough away from the doors, the succubus shut them in. She was a terrible vixen. As a group they couldn't corner her, so they had to split up to try and lure her to an area where they could catch and kill her. She went after Dean. His taunting words were getting under her skin, and luckily Castiel was nearby to jump on the opportunity of gunning her down. However, just as he readied himself to fire a second salt round, she threw Dean across the room and turned on the ex-angel instead. "Oh, what's thissss?" the demon hissed, sliding near to him and snatching the weapon from his hand to crush it. "A fallen angel… What good are you any more, without your power? You're just another useless human to me!" Just as she was about to throw her clawed hand forward into his chest, Cas's eyes shifted past her, to Sam who darted silently up behind her. She seemed to clue in just half a second too late that someone else was charging up from behind, and tried to bolt. Just as she did so, a flash of yellow light flew from her palm and struck Castiel, knocking him off his feet, and Sam just managed to stab her in the side. Unfortunately that was not enough to kill her; only wound her. The demon screeched and jerked away from the blade, clutching her side as she fled the building, and disappeared into the night.

Castiel groaned, a hand over his solar plexus where the yellow orb of light had struck him. He couldn't breathe because of the impact. Still lying on the ground with stars in his vision, the ex angel rolled onto his side and curled up a little. He wasn't used to pain… Not like this, anyway. Taking pain as an angel was much different, when one could heal themselves in minutes or less. As a human, he was just so much more fragile… Perhaps the demon had been right about one thing - as a human, he really wasn't much good in a fight at all. "Ugh… /D-Dean/…" He coughed out, trying to look about the room for his boys.

Dean supported himself on his elbow and saw Cas as on the ground and he became immediately concerned, "Cas!" He said as loud as he could with his hoarse voice. He had hit the wall and floor pretty hard. "Man i'm over here, are you alright?" He drug himself across to Cas's side and grabbed his face. He turned to Sam, "did you get 'er?" He panted.

-"I just stabbed her side and she fled, we gotta go after her" Sam flipped the knife back in his belt.

-"well go! I'll join as soon as Cas is okay" he shooed his brother off. And when he looked back at Cas he still looked pretty winded. Feeling strong enough himself, he put Cas's arm around him and stood them up. "Let's get you back to the apartment" he walked him outside and Sam had left the car for them. He plopped Cas in the passenger side and drove.

Coughing as he was sat up, he watched as Sam fled after the demon. He wanted to recover faster so he could assist, but for now he let his weight lean against Dean. At least he was starting to breathe normally again. He didn't know what the succubus had struck him with, but he began to dread the moment of finding out. "I-I'll be okay," He assured the hunter as he was sat down in the passenger seat of the car. His jacket began to feel a little uncomfortably warm all of a sudden, now that they were inside it. Not bothering with a seatbelt, he squirmed out of the trench coat and loosened the tie around his neck. "I'm already feeling better Dean, we— we shouldn't have let him go on his own." Despite his own words, sweat began to form on his brow. Why was it so /hot/? The vents of the car were turned off, and he had his window cracked open a little for the fresh night air, but it wasn't helping… The heat in his body only escalated. It was then that he realized exactly what his problem was… Because the 'problem' was automatically hardening itself in his pants. Fist gripping the seat, and legs squirming to try and hide his problem, he clenched his jaw tightly.

Dean looked at Cas after he claimed to be feel alright, and he looked it for a minute, until he threw off his jacket and began to squirm about, trying to cool off and cross his legs. Dean raised his eyebrow, "dude, what's up with you ?"

Cas soon began panting, though he tried to keep it quiet and under his breath. /No. No this CANNOT be happening, I should be immune to this— I should—/ but he was human now. He wasn't immune to little lust spells any more. Having that click together in his head made him whimper audibly, just barely hearing Dean's question over the pulse of his heart hammering in his ears. Digging his fingers into the leather of the seat, the ex-angel's back arched off of the seat as his other hand struck the roof of the car, palm pressing against it as he tried to fight the fiery /want/ from taking control of his body. "NNnnhh~… J-just shut up and /keep driving/," he demanded, the words coming out in a rush, voice deepening to a low growl.

Dean knew almost immediately what had happened, now. That bitch fucking put a spell on him. He flipped his phone to notify Sam, but he didnt seem to push the call button as he thought…. Maybe… This could be fun. He looked at Cas again and he felt a rush himself, the guy was in /heat/ and it to accompany that, Cas's looked hot… He closed his phone and sped up a little.

Clenching his eyes shut to keep from looking over at Dean and tempting himself, his head fell back to expose his throat, and he swallowed. He hit the roof again with a frustrated grunt, before using both hands to unbutton his top. "A-aahhh… T-too hot. Dean, I…" One after another his buttons began popping off. His fingers were too shaky; to clumsy to grip them properly. Shirt hanging open with the tie hanging loose around his neck, Cas began to rub his hands over his own chest and body, realizing that not even this was enough to sate his incredible heat yet. Whimpering as his cock throbbed, aching hard in his pants, he opened his eyes to look down at the tent in his trousers that he could no longer hide. His hands began gripping desperately at the material of his pants to tug them down - he needed them off. It was too tight - too tight, and he needed to touch himself. Or needed someone to /touch him/. As they began to lower, the band of his Calvin Klein underwear began to show…

Dean couldn't keep his eyes on the road, he watched Cas touch his own chest and tug at his pants. Eyeing the definitive tent he pressed on the gas even more. As he saw a peak of the name Calvin Klein from above Cas's pants he realized they'd made it to the apartment. He almost couldn't move himself, but he had to get them inside.

He hardly noticed as Dean pulled the car up in front of his apartment building. All he was aware of, was another body beside himself, and how desperate he was for that body to start touching him. Kicking out of his pants, Cas pivoted in his seat to face the hunter, a hungry look crossing his features. Those impossibly blue, normally sweet eyes had turned feral, pupils blown wide with lust… Chest rising and falling faster than normal, he quickly found himself crawling over toward him without a second thought, hands gripping Dean's jacket as he tugged the other man's face nearer to his. Immediately Cas's mouth found Dean's, groaning as their lips crushed together.

Dean watched as his formerly innocent angel turned into a lustful, sinful, human beast. He hardened just looking at him. When Cas crawled upon him he felt the impossibly hard cock rub against his stomach. He kissed back furiously, and threw himself length wise underneath Cas, after he removed his jacket. With their mouths still moving together, dean began to reach for Cas's crotch, but as he did so ran his palm along Cas's midsection and almost went under the Calvin Klein but decided to palm his cock from outside the fabric.

Castiel claimed Dean's lap by straddling his thighs, fitting himself on him by hunching over the man so his head wouldn't hit the roof of the car. It was a tight fit, but he was so desperate… Dean's easy reciprocation only encouraged the ex-angel to curl his arms around the man's neck and drag his nails down his back and up into his hair. Feeling Dean's hand even softly touching his midsection made him shiver uncontrollably… But the moment his cock was touched, he broke their kiss just for a moment, automatically thrusting his hips up into Dean's palm and loosing a savage groan. "NNggh~! /Deannn/…"

Dean wanted to take him right then and there, but he also wanted to savour it. Dean slid underneath cas, legs bending up between Castiel's until he was underneath the underwear and Cas was left clinging to the car door. Dean reached around to grab his ass and earned another chilling moan. He leaned up and pressed a warm kiss to the confined member, and he could feel it pulse. He let his tongue slip out and his hot and wet saliva seeped through the material.

Cas whined as Dean slipped down underneath him onto the car floor, gripping the hunter's hair in one hand, the other clinging to the door so he wouldn't fall forward. The grab to his rear made his jaw fall slack, a whimper escaping his lips as he pushed his hips back into his hands. "Dee, what are yo—?" He couldn't finish his question. The man's mouth to his cock, even on top of his underwear nearly rocked him forward. The stimulation sent electric shocks throughout his body, torso flexing as the pleasure shot through him… He couldn't imagine how much better it would feel when he was /out/ of the material. "O-oh!… I… I need you… /Please~/…"

Dean smiled to himself, as he slipped the underwear down just enough to expose Cas's head, and he took a moment to admire it before he licked it, his tongue cold in comparison. He slowly revealed more of Cas and his steadfast hard on was all for Dean's taking. Sliding his tongue underneath first, he used one hand to cup Cas's balls, and then swallowed him into the back of his throat, and without much bobbing, he just sucked and massaged his balls. He hummed a little into it by accident, sending vibration into his sucking.

Cas's forehead dropped against the headrest of the seat, loosing a muffled groan into the leather as Dean's sinfully perfect tongue began to swipe over his cock. He'd never been touched like this before in his life… And having it happen for his first time with his senses so heightened like this, made him feel like a live wire. He almost wanted to cuss, and it wasn't often that Castiel spoke swear words. "aaAAAHH~!" His voice changed in pitch as the other moaned around his cock, precum leaking out of the tip of his cock. The vibration went straight through to his insides, and he couldn't help himself as his hips moved forward and shoved his cock down his throat accidentally.

Dean, having never sucked someone off, was surprised at himself for not choking on Cas's cock, it slid perfectly deep into his throat. He shoved his face closer onto Cas to discover his reaction to deep-throating and it was well more than worth it. He began to bob his head rhythmically slamming Cas's head into the wall of his throat each time while sucking a little harder than before. He could taste the precum and he liked it, it was Cas /leaking/ into his mouth. he couldn't imagine what pure Cas would taste like but he was going to find out soon enough.

With Dean bobbing his head around his cock, and feeling the head hit the back of the hunter's throat, loud noises of pleasure would work their way out of his throat and into the seat of the car. His fingers flexed in Dean's hair, guiding the man's head up and down as well as rolling his hips very gently to keep rhythm. He didn't want to hurt or choke him after all. Each suck brought him closer to climax, his entire body burning with heat as more slick precum oozed out. "Nnh-… S-so close~… Dean it feels so-!"

Dean kept his solid pace, but sucked harder and massaged his balls harder also. Hearing Cas yell his name sent shivers through him, his pants becoming so unbearable that Dean might've been able to undo them with just his cock pushing the button out, Dean hummed into his slick bobbing, half on purpose. The other hand that was on Castiel's lower back clawed into the skin.

Scrotum tightening as he drew nearer to release, Castiel's whimpers only became louder as the man kept humming around his over sensitive cock. He couldn't stop watching Dean's face now… How easily the man took in his length and swallowed it down. He was so close to finishing now… And the claws down his lower back was what set him off. Arching his body into the touch, he cried out suddenly as he completely unravelled in Dean's mouth.

Dean heard Castiel's cry and prepared himself. He sucked every bit of cum down, except for a trail that was mixed with saliva and semen between his lip and Cas's cock as he pulled away, leaving the little bit that dripped from his lip, he slipped back up to Cas to watch his exhausted face. "That was very fun, let's get your hot ass inside". Dean put Cas to the side for a moment so he could get out, and then with out grabbing any of Cas's strewn clothes, he picked him up bridal style and carried him, naked and sweating, into the apartment.

Panting heavily, Castiel could feel his limbs turn to jello as he came and watched Dean swallow. For a minute, he regained a bit of lucidity, and blush rose all the way up from his chest and into his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. At Dean's suggestion to get inside, the angel tried to move, but found he still couldn't. So when the hunter scooped him up into his arms, Cas was grateful and curled into him. "Y-yes,.. Inside," he agreed, and leaned against him. Peering up at Dean's lips, he leaned in and licked the bit of cum off of them. The taste of himself made him hum, and sink his teeth gently into Dean's lower lip to prompt his mouth open as he was carried inside. He didn't care if anyone saw them any more. This was his dean. And he was his.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean brought Castiel to his bed, and he lay him down to recover. He took his shirt off and pants and lay down next to him, but being unaware that Cas was regaining not only his strength but his erection back, he palmed himself a little bit through his boxers. The constant flashed if Cas just a minute ago kept sending the chills down into him, fuck he was hot.

As they both crawled under the covers, Castiel immediately curled himself against Dean and began kissing affectionately at the hunter's jaw and throat, eyes half closed as he could already feel the lust rebuilding inside of him… At least Dean was mostly naked now too, so he was already beginning to anticipate things to come. Some thoughts were enough to make him shiver. Deciding to take some of the initiative into his own hands, Castiel soon rolled over on top of Dean, pinning the man's hand in between their pelvises. His cock was already standing at nearly half mast again, and his eyes were taking back that hungry lustre as he gazed down into Dean's vibrant green hues. ".. I'm still so hot, Dean… Help me…" He pleaded lustfully.

Dean gasped as he was laid on and he felt his hand squished between his own erection and Cas's growing one. He reached with his hand behind Castiel's head, fingers weaving into his hair, he brought him down to his mouth and kissed him vigorously. "Yes, honey ~" he shifted his hand free and put it behind Cas to grind up on him. As their pelvises moved in sync the kisses grew with intensity. He bit Castiel's lip again, but he bit too hard by accident, and he drew blood. He'd become consumed by his own want, want becoming /need/…. Cas kept turning him on, making his dick get harder and harder. Grinding himself against Cas drove him insane, precum stained his boxers as he tried to stay focused on Cas.

Castiel moved into Dean's touch, sinking down on top of him to press their mouths tight together. It was almost eerie, how easy it was to work Cas up again; how quickly he became desperate for everything Dean had to offer. Sliding his hands over Dean's chest, his palms pressed against the man's pecs, fingertips digging into his skin as his lip was bitten. Shuddering, his tongue flicked out to the cut on his lip, groaning as he tasted copper. It stung, but oh did it hurt so /good/… He liked /this/ pain. Coupled with the hunter rocking his hips beneath him, the ex angel began to writhe and moan wantonly. Lifting one hand to grip the headboard, he left the other on Dean's chest as he rolled his hips against the man again and again. He felt a small wet spot under him, from the man's boxers, and without thinking about his actions he started to tug them down to free the hunter's cock. There were urges building in him that he couldn't control… And right now, he wanted Dean's cock. "I want it… Dean I want /you/… Inside me…"

Dean gasped as his hot cock was released and cool air stung against the wetness. Eyes opening wide he saw Cas, eyes flooding with lust, and when Castiel said those daunting words, his impossibly hard cock somehow got harder. "I-.. Cas.. " he could hardly imagine being inside him, but fuck, he wanted it too. Bad. "O-okay.. But you have to be patient so I don't hurt you…". Dean didn't know much, but he knew how to prepare someone for anal. And it would be so much better with Castiel. Dean brought one hand to his mouth.

Once Dean was freed from his boxers, he scuttled down on the bed to pull them the rest of the way off, before crawling back up again to lie almost on top of him. Slipping his one hand between their bodies, he gripped both of their cocks and began stroking them together while also rocking their pelvises together for extra friction. He didn't like the idea of being patient, but if it pleased his hunter, Castiel would do his best. "I shall try…" He breathed against the side of his neck, licking the man's tendons and collar bone, tender and loving as a kitten. When he looked up again, he observed the two fingers that Dean slipped between his lips. Brows furrowing together, he took Dean's wrist and tugged his hand away… Only to bring it to his own mouth. His tongue flicked out over the saliva coated tips of his fingers, before sucking them slowly in, imitating what he'd experienced earlier with Dean's mouth on his crotch. "Mmmm…."

Dean was taken aback by every little thing Castiel did. The feel of their cocks together, and then Cas taking his fingers from him. What a little slut, he smirked to himself, he liked him like this. Dean let Cas lick his digits for as long as he desired, when he let them go, only to lick up some saliva that had made its way through the corner of his mouth, he took them and slid his hand back underneath Cas. He used his non-slicked hand to pull him a little closer, and he pressed one of his fingers to the hot, needy entrance. "Are you sure?" Dean wanted to take Cas, but he didn't want it to be too painful.

Castiel sucked and licked at Dean's fingers until they were slick with saliva, mourning their loss as they were removed from his mouth. There was a little string of spit connecting the digits and his mouth for a moment, before Dean kept moving and it broke. Leaning down to nuzzle at the hunter's lips again, his own lip a little swollen from the puncture earlier, he curved is body against Dean's and moved where his hands guided him. Hooking his arms around the man's neck, he mewled softly before arching his hips up into the air to press back against the slick digits that had just barely brushed his entrance. "Nnh~… /P-please/…"

Dean shivered with every movement and every sound that Castiel made. He slicked one long finger inside, and he felt the walls contract slightly at the contact. After a short moment, he slicked te second finger in, and without scissoring much just yet, he twirled then and bobbed them, assessing Castiel's sensitivity.

As the first digit slipped inside of him, Castiel bit his cheek, toes curling in the blankets. It was the second finger that made the ex angel dig his nails into the hunter's shoulder blades, shuddering and arching his back like a feline as he let out a long groan, that quickly turned into a higher pitched mewling at the motions inside his body. "Nnh— nyahhh~! D-Dean~…" He pleaded, cock giving a twitch and leaking a few drops of precum onto him.

Dean, shivering again as Castiel cried his name, began to spread his fingers apart, more and more, stretching Cas. Beautiful cries continued to spill from the ex-angel, and dean switched between scissoring and just swirling around, by an incident, he hooked his fingers and felt an especially soft spot, and he wasnt sure what it was, until Castiel reacted to this spot being barely brushed over.

Castiel could feel himself being stretched, and kept keening for more. He buried his face in the other man's chest, rocking his hips back slowly into that hand, scratching Dean's chest accidentally when things started to feel really good. A gentle stroke over a certain spot within him made him jump slightly, startled at the sudden wave of ecstasy that crashed on him. "Ahh~!" He sang out, lifting his head, eyes clenched shut as Dean went after it again. "Nngh, D-Dean— /there/! Right there, oh~…"

Dean watched Castiel, and he obeyed his orders, as he dug as deep as he could, reaching for that spot. Every single time he reached within him he was rewarded with.. Cries of an angel you might say. But Dean couldn't wait anymore, his cock was left untreated for too long now. It twitched again seeping precum onto his own stomach. He removed his fingers slowly, and took Castiel's hips in his hands as he guided the needy ex-angel's rear to his throbbing cock, not wanting to fully tear Castiel open, he stopped as his head was pressed firmly to the entrance. "You ready, babe?"

The stimulation to his prostate made Castiel squirm delightfully, precum drizzling onto Dean's navel. His nails sunk into Dean's chest, trying to keep himself semi upright. He was already too far gone to even think about stopping, so when Dean's fingers left his entrance, he whimpered pathetically at the loss. He wanted to be filled. He wanted Dean to fuck him over and over again until he couldn't walk for days, and he was overflowing with the man's cum. "D-do it… I'm ready…" He husked. "/Please/ Dean~… Fill me. I don't want to be empty."

Dean had no second thoughts as he pushed Cas onto him, and ex-angel made sinful noises. "Uuugh, Cas!-" he grunted as he pushed himself up into Cas and he felt the hot, wet walls of his insides. Now, fully in, Dean let his hips rock slowly at first, driving the angel mad, he held his hips and moved them intime with his agonizing thrusts, so that Cas couldn't move them himself. He continued to tease Cas slowly, but slightly increased in speed little by little, until Cas was bouncing on top of Dean.

Shifting underneath him, he angled the best he could to reach that spot.

Dean's girth stretched his insides in such a way that made Cas cry out wantonly. One hand gripped the headboard to stabilize himself so he wouldn't fall off. It hurt, to be stretched so far, but the pleasure it brought more than made up for it. Now that he was in, Cas tried to move, but Dean held him down. "Aaahhh~~!" He whined, trying to push the other deeper, but Dean held too tight. "Deeeaaannnn /please/~~! M-more~… Nnnnhhh~…" As their rhythm increased and Cas began to bounce on his lap, the headboard smacked against the wall with Dean's thrusts, the ex angel's back arching. His moans turned into cries, bordering on /screams/….

Dean, throwing his head into the pillow, gave a few cries himself as he dug deeper into Cas. The ex-angels screams and the sound of their skin meeting filled the room. The feeling of his tight walls became too much for Dean to hold on to him anymore, he let go and his hands gripped the sheets and he threw his hips upward into the man above him. One of his hands found Cas's twitching and bouncing cock and began light, unconcentrated stroking, but kept rhythm. "CAS! Ah~ fu— fuck " he cursed.

As Cas was released, he let his head drop back to bare his throat, singing out as Dean became more rough with him. They were both after that sweet friction that had the ex-angel's mind spinning. As Dean thrust up, Castiel came back down, meeting the man in the middle with the sound of slapping skin. The added stimulation of the hand on his cock made his head spin, already leaking more precum all over him. He was very close now.

Dean bit his own bottom lip and with his partners precum pooled on his stomach and slicked his stokes, he gave one last scream as he exploded inside of Castiel, filling the cavern with everything he had. "Aah~ Casss~" he teased his name.

Castiel's eyes flew wide open as Dean came inside him first. The rush of heat and slick liquid filling his insides making him suck in a breath as he too released his load across Dean's chest the muscles around Dean's cock contracting and milking out whatever orgasm the hunter had in him. Trembling, his body dripping with sweat, Castiel panted heavily as he collapsed forward onto Dean. Tucking his head into the man's shoulder, he refused to get off of Dean's lap, still enjoying the feel of his softening length inside him. "D-De… Aahh~…" He sighed, almost content. The spell wasn't any closer to wearing off, but even Cas's human body could only take so much before becoming too exhausted… He simply hoped Dean would be able to keep up with him until then.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean liked filling his ex-angel and just chilling out for a minute, even though his own essence leaked from Cas back onto himself and the sheets. He put his arms around him and held him close, against his chest and Cas's everything. The semen and precum made a strange mixture on Dean. He didnt know how long it would be before he got hard again, but he could still service Cas. He could still use his mouth, and if Cas wanted, he could fill Dean. "Hmmm" he sighed contently.

The ex angel relished the moments he had in between rounds, curling himself affectionately against Dean. If it were up to him, he wouldn't have lost his virginity quite this way… But he knew no matter which way it went, it would've always gone to Dean. Shifting a little, Cas hummed as the hunter's arms circled around him. "D-Dean… I apologize… I couldn't stop myself…"

Dean hugged Castiel tightly after he spoke, "it's okay, Cas" he hummed. "You are mine. And not even a succubi spell will change what we have." He took a moment to pause with his thoughts, "but you're still pretty hot, huh?" He questioned looking down at his partner.

Cas closed his eyes for a moment as Dean hugged him a little tighter. He could already feel the warmth spreading through him once again, but it was coming on a little slower this time. He still had a minute or so before the lust would have him desperate and needy again. "I… I am glad. I don't want that to change because of this…" Nuzzling his head against his chest, Cas kissed his skin tenderly. "… The heat is returning, yes."

Dean felt that he may or may not regret this, but nonetheless, " Cas… I am yours for the taking " he smiled and kissed him again. He watched Cas's expression an body language change as the heat inside him rose once again. Maybe at some point he should call Sam and tell him to hurry ip because even though this was pretty fun, their human bodies can only go through so much all at once. But for now… Cas was all that mattered.

His for the taking… Did that mean… Did Dean want Castiel to do to him, what Dean had just done for the ex angel? He shivered at the thought, not quite sure if he knew exactly how to go through with that, but he'd try his best. Dean could talk him through it if all else failed. Returning a soft kiss to Dean's mouth, the ex angel slowly began to pull himself up off of the hunter's body, the cum still sticky and wet between them. He groaned as Dean's soft cock left his ass, and already he could feel some of the fluids dripping out on the insdes of his thighs. Kissing Dean's jaw one last time, he slowly began to kiss, and softly mouth his way downward.

Dean sensed Castiel's nervousness, but he knew that it would probably fade with more needy he got. Kisses leaving more wet marks for the slightly cool air to sting, every area Cas touched his lips to, tingled and sent shivers all over Dean's body, creating goosebumps. Dean began to anticipate the things Cas might do to him, the way he would feel.. The way everything would feel. Despite his expectations, his newly soft cock barely hardened again. He was sure Cas would be wanting to fix that.

Hands sliding over Dean's sides and massaging his fingers into his hips, Cas continued kissing down over his chest and midriff, slowly slipping out his tongue to lap up some of the cum on Dean's chest. He reached his navel, and dipped the muscle in and out of it to continue 'cleaning' the other's body. He never imagined that his own cum could taste so good… But he wanted to taste Dean's. Eventually he slid far enough down to hover over the man's still soft cock, and licked a long slow stripe from head to base. The ex angel made a soft noise into the base of his length from the flavour, and he continued to lap it up with all the care in the world. He even looked up at Dean to make sure he was enjoying this too.

Dean was trying to keep back his gasps and his body from writhing underneath Castiels mouth. As Cas reached his lower half he lifted his head and watched him lick his leftover cum. The sight sent rushes of blood everywhere, and especially to his cock, now becoming slightly harder again. While Cas continued to explore him he threw his head back and raised his pelvis into the touch

Castiel hummed softly as he felt Dean slowly becoming hard again under his mouth, and licked another long stripe up his cock. He found the head and circled his lips around it, running his tongue repeatedly over the slit while reaching between his own legs to play with his already hard length. He gave himself a squeeze and moaned around Dean's head.

"Mm.. aaAH~" Dean lost control of his voice as Castiel hummed into his head, amplifying the feel of Castiel's mouth around him and his tongue invading his slit. Amongst all the women he'd had sex with before, nothing compared to having Castiel consume him. "Nnmg.. Cas!" He let himself unravel underneath him, and his dick was at lease half-mast now.

The noises the hunter was making beneath him made Castiel's eyelids flutter to a half close, and he placed his hands more firmly on the hunter's hips to keep him from moving. Letting his mouth move past the head, he moved down to swallow Dean's dick into his mouth, sucking in his cheeks as he slowly bobbed his head. He didn't know quite what to do from here, but if the noises from Dean were any indication, he was doing just fine for his first blow job.

Dean tried to overpower Castiel's pinning him down, but no avail for Dean as he was swallowed whole and his eyes shot wide and an inhuman noise escaped his throat. Castiel was too good for a first-timer. His dick began to harden immediately. "CaaAS!"

The taste of Dean on his tongue, and a hint of himself, made the ex angel hum appreciatively. He felt the hunter struggle under his grip, but refused to let him up. His gag reflex was a little more sensitive than the other's, but he did his best to try and suppress it. Tongue sliding around Dean's length, he slowly bobbed his head up and down on the hardening dick, swallowing around his head when he forced his mouth down a little further. The angel began stroking himself in time with his sucking, and moaned in earnest around the hunter's length.

Dean felt every tastebud on Castiel's tongue ripple over his sensitive head. He writhed under Cas, frustrated, as he was going to take longer to cum this time. "CAS!… " he screamed, he wanted Cas inside him, he wanted to squirm underneath the ecstasy of his ex-angel. "C-cas… Please i-i….." He gasped

Dean's writhing and shouts spurred him onward, and so the ex angel continued to lap up every inch of his being… It was only when Dean began to beg for him did he finally let up. He stopped stroking himself as he lifted his head off of Dean's lap, dick leaving his mouth with an obscene 'pop' noise. "Yes, Dean…?" He asked in a husky voice. "… Can I take you now? You'll have to guide me with the… Preparations…"

Dean hardened at just Castiel's want and need, and then the guidance. "Uh-just… Try to remember what.. I did to you" he stumbled, as hot as they both were, it was still a little awkward talking about it. He sat up and took one of Castiel's hand and without moving his gaze from Cas's blue's he put them in his mouth. He sucked and slicked until Cas looked as if he might not handle waiting anymore.

The ex angel nodded, remembering /very/ well what Dean had done to him to slick his insides. Nodding once, he crawled up toward him again just a little, letting his fingers slip between the hunter's lips. Eyes glazing over entirely, Cas shuddered slightly as he recalled all too well just how that tongue had felt on his dick earlier… And now he was more than glad to have returned the favour. Breath starting to come in pants as his fingers were getting slicked, he lifted one of Dean's legs over his shoulders, so his knee was right beside his head. It made the hunter a little more open to him. Pulling his hand back from the hunter once his fingers were suitably coated, he lifted the other leg just the same, and curiously began prodding at the man's entrance. "Here, Dean…?" He breathed, dipping his head down to kiss at his navel affectionately.

"fuc-yes… Yesss Caaaas " he pleaded, his ex-angel clearly being too cute and a tease. He felt the breath and the soft lips touch his stomach and he felt those "butterflies" everyone talks about flutter everywhere. "Caassss" he sighed softly.

Closing his eyes at the sound of his name being repeated on those lips, Cas nuzzled into Dean's stomach before slowly slipping a slicked finger into the hole. "Deeeeaaaannnn~…" He breathed in response. As hot as he was, Cas was actually enjoying making himself wait. Being the one to see his lover(?) unravel at /his/ touches this time instead of having it the other way around was equally great as being touched.

As soon as his name was dragged out by Cas's voice and one finger entered him, he arched at the touch and let Cas's name slip again. "Uhhnn.. Cas.. Yes" dean wouldn't normally succumb to someone like this, but this was Cas… Taking him…

Castiel let a hand reach out over his arching body, to feel those muscles clench and release. All the while he wormed that finger around carefully inside of him, trying to feel for that spot Dean had located in Cas earlier. Once he had Dean fully engulfed in ecstasy, it would be a little easier to work him open. "Tell me what feels good, Dean…"

Dean was gasping, everything felt good, he wasn't aware that it could feel better than any of this already did. As the finger inside him wormed it brushed a spot barely that sent half-flares through him. "Ahh, Cas… Go back~" as Cas moved a tad slower to examine just where the spot had been, he hit it again, and with more pressure this time. "Aa~! Ohh~ Cas! Fuck! " jolts of electricity flowed through every limb he had.

Half grinning at the success of finding Dean's pleasure spot, the ex angel carefully inserted his second finger to join the first, curling the digits just enough to press against Dean's prostate again. The little jolts of the man beneath him pleased him greatly, and he simply couldn't get enough of Dean's squirming.

With a second finger probing him, he writhed twice as much. Castiel abusing his prostate and Dean getting uncomfortably hard. "Cas~please… NOW" dean had to feel Cas's cock inside him, he could only imagine what it would feel like… "Pleeeease~ he whimpered slightly

"Not yet, I would hurt you…" He huffed over his stomach, sweat dripping from his brow from the heat coming off of his body. His lust was surging out of control with Dean behaving how he was… Desperate to get started, only then did the ex angel begin to scissor him open, curling his fingers to press against the walls of his insides experimentally. "Oh Dean~…" He husked, nipping softly at wherever he could reach with his teeth. He couldn't wait forever to spread him properly now… The need was getting unbearable. Once he deemed his work suitable enough for a cock to fit between his cheeks, Cas lined himself up behind him, gently nudging the head of his dick at his entrance before removing his fingers. "I… I'm going in now…"


	7. Chapter 7

When Cas started splitting his fingers in him he arched even more, letting out several husky moans. After his name was spoken he only responded, "yes, Cas… Hmm" with the ex-angels teeth and lips marking him. When Castiel gave his warning, he put his hands on Cas's hips, "yes… Cas, please" he braced himself .

Rubbing Dean's thighs with his thumbs, Castiel inched forward slowly once he was given confirmation. He let out little noises as the man's tightness enveloped him inch by inch. It took every ounce of his being to resist the urge to simply slam into him and keep thrusting until he rode out an orgasm. But for both of their sakes, the needy little ex angel would do his best to resist… At least for now.

Dean's mouth fell wide open and his nails dug into Castiels sides. It hurt, but it felt good, too, feeling Cas's dick get further into him. He shuddered slightly, "oh Ca-as" he pushed a little on the mans cock and another loud gasp escaped his open esophagus. Once Cas settled in he had a small moment of feeling whole, and right, and then it immediately became a thing of need. "Cas… Please.. /fuck me/" he grunted roughly between breaths. He wasnt entirely sure how he' handle this but he wanted Cas.. And he needed Cas.

Castiel closed his eyes, lips parted in a silent 'o' as his dick sank deeper into Dean's body. He was so unbelievably tight around the ex angel's length. The nails digging into his sides barely made him wince. Instead they excited him. "Y-yes Dean…" He nodded eagerly at the man's request, swooping down on top of him and nearly bending the man in half to thrust his hips back and forth once, experimentally so they'd both get a feel for how this was going to work. The feeling made him choke on his breath and stutter, his entire body coming alive with electricity and fire. "Aaahh~…!"

With his spine becoming folded, he grunted very loudly, "UNNG.. F-fuck" shivers traveled on the nerves inside him and sent electrical sparks of the painful pleasure, Dean really liked how it hurt. Biting his own lip, he squirmed for a minute, wanting Castiel to move, and fast. "Cas.." He panted.

Tipping his head against the side of Dean's, he pressed his mouth to the shell of his ear and began huffing with restraint. He wanted so very badly to just slam into him - almost rip the other apart in search of his own release again, but no spell no matter how strong could bring Castiel to hurt his Winchester… The fiasco with Naomi's mind control had been more than proof enough of that. But hearing his name moaned in such delightful erotic ways made the ex angel squirm with delight, and suddenly he found his hips were moving on their own. Teeth latching on to Dean's ear, and sucking softly, he groaned and slowly began building up a tempo. Every movement of his hips brought stars to dance behind his eyes from the pleasure… Never had he felt anything so good. "Nnnh~… Dean… You feel so good… So good, Dean~…"

dean began to let out breathy gasps "hah!", and once Cas picked up his pace he began to let his voice crack out with every thrust. He'd never felt anything like this, and he automatically grinded up into the pleasure. "Oh, Cas! " he breathed.

Dean's voice did things to Castiel that he couldn't explain. Every harsh breath out of his mouth, every word, especially his own name that came from Dean… Digging his nails into the hunter's thighs, he slowly let one hand creep forward around his hips, to grasp Dean's length and stroke it in time with his motions. Bodies slicked with sweat and cum, they slipped together easily, the now familiar pressure in his gut building to the point where precum leaked inside of him. Despite Castiel's own breathlessness, he pressed his lips Dean's, mashing them together as his other hand released the man's thigh to tangle his fingers with his lover's, lifting their hands to pin them above their heads. Kissing him intensely, as if he were a parched man finding water in the desert, Cas gasped Dean's name over and over against his lips. "/Iloveyou/…"

The nails in his thighs pained him for a mere moment as he became distracted by the added feeling of his length being pleasured along with his insides. He clenched his muscles, his arms flailing looking for some of Cas to cling to. When his mouth met with Castiel's once more, his muscles immediately relaxed and he felt the fingers weave in his hair and tug a little as the kiss became more intense. It was unlike their previous, needy kisses, this one felt sweeter, somehow. Then those words came from Castiel…. And Dean didnt know what to do with them, he'd never really been told that from a lot of people before. He knew Cas was now human and his emotions could be running anyway with him, but at the same time, Dean… Loved him. Always had. He leaned back up into the kiss, and it made the angle just right to hit his prostate dead on and he lost his thoughts. "AHH!" He screamed as he let himself get lost in the unbelievable pleasure, and Cas kept hitting him over and over inside, he started to feel that he was getting close, especially with that hand working him.

Rocking his hips back and forth, the blankets and sheets on his bed tangled around them, Castiel's toes dug into the mattress at Dean's outcry of ecstasy. He knew he was hitting all the right places of his body… That was what he was striving for. But somewhere underneath, the ex angel also knew that he wanted to hit all the right places of his heart… He wanted this to be more than just his own lust-crazed sex. He wanted it to have /meaning/… He /loved/ Dean. Of that, he was certain. But he didn't know if Dean really loved him back… Another drive forward into him sent rattles of pleasure up Cas's cock and into his body. Letting out a loud moan, that nearly bordered on a desperate whimper, his teeth locked over Dean's lower lip, and sucked it into his mouth. "Nnngh~… D-Deeeaaann~!"

Dean's body rocked up and down by Castiel's thrusts, forcing breath's of pleasure out of his chest. "Cas.. I… Ahh~" he attempted to tell him something but Cas's cock inside him was bringing him so close, and with only a few more short breaths, he released onto Cas's hand and his own stomach. "Ca-AAAH" he yelled, the orgasm shook him hard, he leant into Cas's hand that milked him dry, and he sat up and brought Cas's mouth to his and kissed him passionately. "Cas, I.. I love you, too" he finally admitted.

Watching Dean come undone beneath him was easily the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen… And far more fascinating than watching the bees. It all unraveled in such a short time, but even so, Castiel didn't fail to notice the way those vibrant green eyes dilated, along with each shudder and clench of Dean's muscles beneath his body, while the ex-angel continued to fuck him into the mattress. As sticky hot cum squirted out onto his hand, Cas continued to stroke him through it until he finally caved to his own ejaculation. Eyelids fluttering from the force of his release, his jaw went slack as a strangled noise of ecstasy flew from his lips, stomach muscles clenching and relaxing as his fluids filled Dean's insides. Humming softly into their sudden, yet passionate kiss, his breath caught once more as Dean spoke through his heavy panting. /He… He loves me… Dean loves me too…./ The words reverberated through his skull, until their kiss finally broke, and Cas lay on top of him panting with wide blue eyes. "… D-Dean…" The word came out, cracked and feeble, almost disbelieving. There was no lie in Dean's expression, nor in his tone of voice… Dean /loved/ him. Swooping down to capture his mouth once more, he kissed him more desperately, until stars danced behind his eyes from lack of air. "I-I love you so much…" And he had never been so sure of /anything/ in his life.

The look Castiel adorned on his face after the words were spoken an their lips met captivated Dean and his baby blues swallowed him. With Cas fitting comfortably upon him, breathing his name, shivers danced all along Dean's spine and his heart felt a warm tug. He'd had his feelings towards the angel hidden for a long time, and it had just become part of his everyday. Now that his angel turned human, he was more Dean's than ever before. "You are mine, Castiel" he rode out his full name that time, and kissed his hair. When Cas came back for more of Dean, he turned Cas over slightly like kissing a bride but laying down. He broke for a moment to let his sapphires take him over again, "I know, baby" he said in a low, almost husky voice. He leaned back into the kiss, and began to think maybe he should call Sam to tell him to hurry up.

Trying to slow his breathing rate down enough to let himself enjoy the moment, Castiel nuzzled his lips against Dean's with an almost feline purr. He couldn't remember a time when someone saying his name sounded so lovely…. Especially since Dean rarely ever spoke his full name. "Yours…" He agreed with a soft huff, kissing him more gingerly as the man turned them over. Lying on his back and cradling the hunter near, Cas kept his cum-covered hand off of Dean's skin so that he could savour his little treat later. For now he was more than content to lie back lazily and enjoy kissing his lover until his next heat kicked in… With every tender touch they shared, every little kiss, his heart gave a jump and oxygen seemed to escape him. And he loved every second of it.

Dean would've been content there, for a long time, but spells didn't work that way and he knew Cas would be in heat again soon. "I should call Sam…" He said reluctantly. He wanted to savour the moment but he honestly wasn't sure how much more sexual exhaustion he could handle. He passed his hand over Castiel's full head of hair, and kissed his forehead. He thought for a moment at how he pictured losing his virginity to Castiel, and it wasn't at all like this. Nonetheless he was happy, and now that they had admitted their love, nothing would change between the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Laying his head on Dean's chest for a moment, already starting to squirm despite how sore he was, Castiel sighed and kissed at his lover's collar bone softly. "Nnnh~…" Lifting his knee to drape over Dean's waist, he brought his cum covered hand to his face and began licking off the sticky white mess the man had left on him. Sucking sensually on the digits, after a moment of making sure he had every last drop, a finger left his mouth with an obscenely wet pop. "But Dean… I want you some more~…" the ex angel husked, and repositioned himself a little to slowly grind against the hunter's hip, burying his face into his neck with an embarrassed flush. If Sam killed the demon, he didn't feel it yet.

Dean watched closely as Castiel licked his fingers clean of Dean's essence and was entranced by the way Cas enjoyed it. When the last finger popped he noticed the leg around him and Cas's moaning voice again. The words made him shiver but there was no way he could get hard again for another long while. His cock was so worn out and his sex drive, even though still present, failed him as he grinded into Cas instinctively. He felt Castiel's hot face in his neck and he succumbed to the fact that the ex-angel wasn't going to let him out of this one. He leaned down a little, enough to press his lips to Castiel's neck, and then turn the tender kiss into a ferocious bite. He bit and suvked on Cas's neck hard enough that when he released him, it was a dark purple.

Cas couldn't help but notice that Dean wasn't getting hard again like he was, and it was almost frustrating for the ex angel. He knew his hunter wouldn't be able to keep up forever though… A part of this curse was that no matter how many times he came, cas would only continue getting aroused until he passed out, or the demon was killed. He sincerely hoped Sam would hurry… But for now he'd enjoy everything he got, even if he was sore for days after. At least Dean didn't stop trying to take care of Cas's insatiable lust. Hand sliding down over the other man's side and pulling them in together, he hummed softly as the hunter kissed his neck, before suddenly gasping as Dean bit him. Eyes flying open, the ex angel let out a completely unholy wanton cry, scratching his nails over the other man's back and hips. "G—AAaaahh~!"

The ex-angels sinful cried made music that flowed through Deans body and even though he knew he might not get hard again for a while, he still fully enjoyed making his lover scream. He put his lips to castiel's and he began to nip and suck at the tender pink lips, and he slid his hand slowly down Cas's sticky stomach, and past his already twitching cock to massage his thighs. Dean decided that since he could enjoy this without his own sexual tension, he would tease Cas this time, just to make it ten times more enjoyable. His hand came up to move his massage to Cas's balls and he kissed down his chest and to his belly, and cleaned himself off him. When his head reached his pelvis he licked the underside of his cum stained cock, and noticed… Castiel's cock head matched in colour of his pink lips. He smiled to himself without saying anything.

Nnh… *Castiel grunted softly against Dean's mouth, slowly gyrating his hips into Dean's pelvis and stomach. Every part of his hunter's too warm and sticky body was addicting, especially the thrumming of his heart under the ex angel's hands. All of this was /his/ now… No one else could have Dean after today. He was human now - he was allowed to be possessive and picky. Breaking their kiss to catch his breath again, Cas panted against Dean's clavicle, sliding his teeth over the bone and sucking on the skin to mimic the mark Dean had left upon him. The massaging on his thighs had him whimpering softly, until Dean's hands moved up to cup his scrotum, and he let out another strangled noise of pleasure.* G-gaAAH~! D-Dean—! *Before he could even recover from the hot coils of lust burning through his body, Cas watched Dean starting to move down on him. Gut clenching with anticipation, he rolled onto his back so that Dean could have an easier position on top of him, he half sat up on his elbows to watch as the hunter moved down his body. Every kiss to his stomach made his muscles tense, rippling like waves down his torso and making his aching cock twitch. His over sensitive erection leaked a bit of precum as Dean's tongue slid up his length. Head falling back, he rolled his hips up into Dean's face. By now, he couldn't tell that the spell had suddenly been switched off… He was too far gone into his lust to know that it was all just /him/ being needy and slutty now. However, when the phone rang just next to them on the floor (it must have fallen off, sometime) Castiel jumped in shock, and let his hand fly to his mouth to bite down on the knuckle*

Dean was a little confused at first as to why Cas jumped from him, until he recognized his ringtone for Sam, ~fuck~ he cursed to himself. He looked up at his flushed boyfriend with his hand on his mouth, and took a moment to enjoy that before he awkwardly crawled over him for his cell phone. He sat back up with out quite answering it yet, "i…. I gotta.. It's Sam" he stuttered. He flipped open his phone, "yeah…. Whats up?" ~keep this quick Sam or i swear to god~ he thought.

*Cas stayed put as Dean crawled over him to reach for his phone, only curling up into the man's shoulder when he was directly above him. Regaining some of his lucidity, he threw his arms around Dean's neck and shoulders and buried his face in the crook of them to hide his flushed face as Sam came onto the phone.*

*Sam was panting on the other end as well, having just killed the demon. It had gotten pretty far, and he'd finally caught up to it to kill it.* I— I got it! *He told Dean proudly through heavy breaths* How's— how's Cas? Is he getting better now, or…? *He didn't want to know what they'd been up to while he was out. But from the sound of Dean's voice, it wasn't hard to make a guess*

Dean looked at the ball next to him, "yeah he's uh… He's doin great… It's for sure dead?" He confirmed a few more things with Sam before, "alright thanks Sammy, .. Yeah i'll meet you back at the motel" and closed his phone. He looked to Cas, who was still hiding a little, and he took a glance at his still pretty hard cock, "so that's all you, then, baby?" He smiled. He wasnt sure if he could physically finish Cas another time without him eventually just getting hard again himself. But he would do what Cas wanted him to do, and either way, he just wanted to lay naked with him for a while. Burning skin against burning skin, half sticky, half soft cuddles. He took Castiel's chin in his hand and brought him to his lips to give him a tender and loving kiss, one he hadnt had time to fully lay out before, "i love you" he said again.

The embarrassment only pulsed further through him when the Demon's death was only confirmed, and the ex angel was still aching hard. As he closed the phone and looked back at Castiel, he swallowed and gave a slight shrug. Half of it was him, half of it was because of the spell. The spell was gone now of course, but Cas's erection wasn't about to go away on its own. Tipping his head up into Dean's fingers, he closed his eyes immediately as their lips met, humming as the sensation tingled through him… Now that his mind wasn't as lust addled, he could really feel and /taste/ the pure love pouring out of him. When he pulled back, Castiel nuzzled back into the corner of his mouth affectionately. Whispering back after pressing his lips against the shell of his ear, Cas melted into him. "I… I love you too… My Dean."

He smiled, and even though he could stay here forever, his lover's cock was really distracting, and he wouldn't lie to himself, he was going to love making his ex-angel cum again. He brought his hand to hover around Castiel's hips, and palmed underneath his hardness as Cas was still in his neck. He kissed his ear and moved down to the crook between his shoulder and his neck and bit lightly. "Mmm" he hummed as he tasted him, and he was starting to see that it didnt matter what part of Cas he put his lips on, he tasted delicious. He moved up his neck with small, wet bites and he formed his hand around Castiel and began pumping.

Little tremors shook Castiel's frame, and a whimper escaped his mouth as Dean began palming at his crotch. Rolling his hips up against his hand, and biting down shyly on his knuckle again, the ex angel arched his back so his hips were off the mattress with every stroke that Dean gave him. "O-ohh… /Gnnh/~… D-Deeeaaann~…" His free arm hooked around the hunter's neck and shoulders, fingers sinking up into his hair desperately. He only felt Dean… All around him, all over him, and even /inside/ him still where the fluids hasn't leaked out. He's head over heels for this man - completely, hopelessly addicted… In love.

Along with his strokes, Dean used his thumb to push open Cas's slit a little, taking the wetness and spreading it. He felt Castiel's hand graze his scalp and fingers tangle in his hair as he made Cas moan sinfully. However, aside from his hot and slutty boyfriend, he felt like it was different before, it wasn't a spell inducing Cas to moan and want… It was just all Castiel and Dean blanketed him with love. After all this time of being unsure, and now… He was never goin to let go. "Cas~.. " he whispered into his ear as his pumps got faster.

Clutching onto him desperately, tugging on Dean's hair a little as he felt the tip of his cock being thumbed, the pitch of Cas's voice rose as he drew nearer to release. His body was exhausted, having been worn out by the spell, so it wouldn't take much this round to drive him over the edge. He squirmed and bucked, their sweat slicked bodies sliding together as Castiel panted next to the hunter's ear, eyes screwed shut and features twisted up in pleasure. "A-aaahh~! Dean! /Please~/… Please more…!"

Feeling the wind of Castiel's warm gasps hit his ear and his plead for Dean, he let his pumps grow faster. Listening to his ex-angel pant roughly and his fingers dig into him as the pleasure grew, Dean eyed his already bruised neck. He brought his mouth to it like a hungry vampire, and he bit harder and sucked relentlessly. His pumps grew even faster with his thumb still pressing against the slit as it moved. "C'mon Cas~" he urged.

Castiel choked on a cry as Dean's mouth returned to his neck, delivering a bite that had him reeling. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but not from the sting of the bites. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he could no longer hold back anything anymore. The gentle prompting of his voice made the ex angel spill, cock twitching in Dean's hand as he came in waves, squirting all over himself and his lover. "NNhhh~!" Pressing his hips up against him, his body stilled while his mouth hung open, gaping wide as he continued to gasp for breath. "Ohh~… Oh Dean…"

Dean released his teeth from Cas, and milked him as much as he could. Watching Cas be purely himself, making noises and twitching. He took his hand off Cas and with his already cum soaked hand he picked up even more of it from his stomach and brought it to his mouth. He just licked one of his fongers clean before he looked at Castiel, who was watching him, and planted a deep kiss to his, a little cum on his lips by accident.

Panting as Dean released him, his eyelids fluttered as he tried to gaze up at his lover. His entire body was flushed red, muscles trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Releasing his fingers from Dean's back, one hand slid down to cup the back of his neck, and he watched with embarrassment as Dean licked the cum off his hand and fingers. When he finished, Cas leaned up to meet him, and tenderly licked the cum off of his mouth before closing in for a firm kiss. Humming against his lips, Cas's fingers stroked down his neck and shoulders lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

He smiled down at Castiel, "we should probably clean up and meet up with Sam…" He commented. With Cas looking like this, he wasn't sure he could ever leave, if he hadn't broken the hot and sweet moment. He began searching for their clothes, and he found his pants and underwear… And then he remembered all of Cas's clothes were in the impala. However, he did seem to have a closet that should have more clothes than he used to own.

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as Dean crawled off of him to hunt for his clothes. Cas lingered behind on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the events of the evening ran through his mind. It took him a few minutes to finally sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to touch his feet on the wooden floor. Rubbing his eyes, the ex angel slid a hand up through his hair as he slowly stood up. Every part of him ached. Touching the bruises on his neck, he looked over to Dean who was crouching on the floor to gather his clothing and blushed. "I… Have a shower," he gestured in the direction of his bathroom, before turning away to fetch his own clothes from a nearby dresser. He could take the clothes from the impala later. Pulling out a black v-neck tee, a pair of jeans, and his infamous Calvin Klein's. Limping toward the bathroom, he paused to look and see if his hunter would follow.

Dean nodded at the idea of a shower, but as he looked up to respond to Cas, he was turned away and he took in the view he would never get enough of. When Castiel looked back at him he smiled, "yeah baby, I'm comin". His bathroom was simple enough but his shower was beautiful, with the giant rain-forest type faucets, steaming jets and sliding doors. "Cas…. This is the second best thing i've ever seen. " he smiled at his naked boyfriend. He waddled quickly to kiss him as he put his hands on Cas's hips, "c'mon, let's lather up~" Dean was rather excited to have a shower in this, and with Castiel.

Once inside, he put his clothes up on the sink to change into after, and padded over to the mat in front of the shower to start running the warm water. "The… Second best? What is the first?" He blushed again as Dean put his hands on Cas's hips, and kissed him back timidly before sliding the glass doors open for them to step in. For all his time as a human, showers were his favourite thing. He found them very enjoyable, and the thought of sharing a shower with Dean made his heart flutter.

Dean walked into the warm spray and grabbed Cas again as he too stepped in, and after the doors were closed he planted another warm kiss. The wetness between them felt good, he could get used to being like this with Castiel, very easily, but for now he just wanted to get clean and to clean Cas. He grabbed a bottle that said "shampoo" on it and put a blob in his hand and began to lather it and he immediately went to Cas. He spread it all over his head and did a little massage.

As the shower rained down on them, Cas moved easily into Dean's arms and kissed him back tenderly. It was pleasantly warm around them, the steam rising up to cloud on the windows. Reaching to the side with one arm to pluck a bar of soap up off the shelf, he ran it slowly over Dean's chest, humming as the other's hands sunk through his hair. He found it very easy to shower with him. They might even share more together… That thought made him smile a little. He'd certainly like that.

The soap felt nice as Cas slicked his chest with it. He became lost for a moment in the feeling of the steam and the warm body touching him, he looked down and saw Cas smiling timidly and he felt his chest well up inside. Dean had never been happier than this exact moment. He let a big smile cross his features and he kissed Castiel's soapy forehead. He took his hands away from his head and put them on Cas's hips again.

Scrubbing the soap over Dean's body, Cas began cleaning the sticky cum off of his lover's chest and lower body, before pressing himself a little closer and sharing the slick. The water began washing out the shampoo Dean had rubbed in, and the ex-angel ducked his head against his shoulder as all the filth began washing away. He enjoyed feeling warm and close… As an angel, he couldn't feel this way about anything, but as a human, his emotions could take hold.

Dean snatched the soap from Cas when he pressed himself together with him, and washed down his beautiful an perfectly formed back. He just would never stop touching him, warm, wet, toned, and in general, devour-able. With the hug-like position they were in, Dean slid his hand down and felt Cas's perky ass and hummed to himself as he enjoyed himself without restraint.

Castiel hugged Dean a little tighter, nuzzling his cheek agains the man's shoulder, and nosing into his neck as the hunger began touching his ass. He was still incredibly sore where Dean had entered him, but couldn't find it in himself to regret any of his actions. It felt good while it was happening, and Dean's hands touching his cheeks now felt good too. "Mmmm…" He sighed, running his fingers up and down his spine. "We… Should probably hurry… Before Sam begins to worry…" He hated being the one to bring it up, but they /did/ promise Dean's brother they would meet him back at the motel.

Dean opened his eyes, which he hadnt really noticed were closed, and sighed "yeah, i guess you're right". he removed himself reluctantly from his ex-angel, and quickly washed himself and handed Cas the soap as he began rinsing. he peered from the corners of his eyes at Castiel, all lathered up. once rinsed off completely, he went to open the doors, but gave Cas another quick appreciation look before he stepped out and began searching for a towel. the bathroom wasnt too steamy since all the steam was inside the shower, so he found them fairly easily. he began thinking to himself about how Sam was going to react to this…

As they pulled apart, Castiel sighed and also finished washing himself off rather quickly. If his feelings were correct, they'd likely have more opportunities to shower together than just that night… They'd confessed their love for each other after all. That had to count for something too.

Dean finished his shower before him, and Castiel shut off the water once he was done rinsing the soap and conditioner from his body and hair. Stepping out onto the mat after him, Cas scrubbed himself down with a towel and gingerly pulled himself into clothes. It seemed he was more sore than he thought. But every bruise and scratch only reminded him of the pleasure they shared together. As soon as he had his boxers on, he turned to Dean, hair still dripping wet, and messy. "… If you want my photographs in the underwear, you can take new ones for yourself… I do not think my photographers and make up artists will be fond of the marks you left on me. But I quite like them myself…" He blushed, turning his eyes to the floor as he ran his finger tips over his hickeys.

Dean smiled at his suggestion, "you want me to take pictures of you?" He asked rhetorically, he watched as he touched the love marks Dean made for him, "i like them too, i think they suit you." He walked closer to Cas, "i'll have to just keep leaving them there, i guess" he shrugged. "Anyway, who needs pictures when I have the real thing?" He stroked Cas's cheek with the back of his hand as he looked at his face. Remembering Sam again, he dropped his hand. As much as he loved Castiel, he didnt know if he could tell Sam, what if Sam …. Reacted negitively? What would he do if his brother rejected him? He found himself staring at the tile underneath their feet, feelin his feature hurt with worry.

Touching over the tender marks, Cas blushed and looked up at him with his eyes as Dean stepped closer. The thought of him leaving /more/ on Cas's body made him shiver and smile sheepishly. "I… Would like that," he admitted shyly, before leaning his cheek into the man's fingers. "And I- I don't know. You like my posters so I assumed that maybe you might want—" he shook his head and blushed a shade darker. "N-never mind, I suppose it is a bit foolish," when Dean dropped his hand away, and the man's features turned solemn, Castiel immediately thought he'd said something wrong. Had he upset him? Brows raising in concern, he reached his hand out to touch the hunter's fingers. "… Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean felt Cas grab his fingers with his hand, and when he looked at Cas again, Cas had an extremely worried look on his face, and Dean knew Cas probably thought he'd done something. "don't worry it isn't you…. it's Sam… i'm worried he won't-" Dean cut himself off, he was too scared to say it. "i do really…love you…Cas…I just…my brother" his throat welled up a little and it became difficult for him to talk. Sam was always an extremely touchy subject for him, and so was love…he looked into his lover's worried blue eyes. he had nothing to say, he was stuck.

Dean felt Cas grab his fingers with his hand, and when he looked at Cas again, Cas had an extremely worried look on his face, and Dean knew Cas probably thought he'd done something. "don't worry it isn't you…. it's Sam… i'm worried he won't-" Dean cut himself off, he was too scared to say it. "i do really…love you…Cas…I just…my brother" his throat welled up a little and it became difficult for him to talk. Sam was always an extremely touchy subject for him, and so was love…he looked into his lover's worried blue eyes. he had nothing to say, he was stuck.

Castiel's expression softened into sympathy. Though he didn't quite understand just /why/ Sam wouldn't approve, Dean's fears were totally justified. "I… I see," he said, threading his fingers through Dean's. " We… Do not have to tell Sam about this. We can… Tell him it was the work of the spell and you did what you must. That much is true, at least… We can keep the rest to ourselves. Perhaps later, at a better time we could tell him…"

Dean thought that over for a moment but shook his head, if he waited and Sam found out he'd been hiding it, he'd just get more mad. he was just gonna have to tell him flat out. "i'm not ashamed of you, Cas. we're gonna tell 'im" he leaned in to kiss Cas, his kisses made him feel better, he let a small smile influence the kiss. "like i said, I love you." he smiled again before he searched for his shirts.

He couldn't deny the bit of relief he felt when Dean said he wasn't ashamed of him. It was a huge relief to know that Dean didn't want to hide it - as much as he would try, Castiel doubted he'd be very good at actually sneaking around his feelings. He met Dean's kiss, half eager and nervous, but also content in the knowledge that he really was loved. "I love you too…" It would be so easy to curl back into his arms right then, but he resisted solely because they'd need to leave soon. "Sam is a reasonable human, I'm sure he won't be too upset… It isn't as if I am a stranger, or a demon… Or anything else but human anymore." He continued pulling on his clothes, starting with his jeans before tugging the shirt over his wet head.

That was very true, Dean thought. After he retrieved all his clothing and had put it on he went back to Castiel and grabbed his hand. "Ready to go?" He lead him out of the apartment and to the car. Dean was a little nervous about Sam but holding Cas in anyway made his heart lift a little. He gave Cas his jacket and threw the rest in the back. The motel wasn't very far so it only took him about three minutes to drive there one handed, holding Castiel's hand the whole way. He parked right in front of their motel room and walked to the door, but before he even reached the handle the door was open with Sam staring at them. After a minute passed with no one saying anything Dean just smiled at Sam, "hey, Sammy" he took his free hand to rub his other arm awkwardly.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas followed him out the door and to the car, just letting his hair air dry since it was warm outside anyway. He was silently pleased that Dean's hand never left his, even when driving. Cas held onto him too, and let his other hand drag his fingers over the back of Dean's palm. He didn't think he could ever get enough of these hands, or how they just /fit/ together. As they arrived, he could feel the tension rising as Dean began anticipating seeing his brother. Castiel was still calm and confident as always, even when the door opened with Sam standing behind it. "Hello Sam," Cas spoke after Dean, his hand still holding his.

Sam swallowed as he seen his brother and Castiel standing at the door. His mouth was dry, and found he couldn't say anything for a moment even though they'd both already spoken. He knew that the two had been having sex the entire time he was out killing that demon, but that wasn't either of their faults, and it certainly wasn't what had Sam's tongue caught in his throat. Just taking one look at the both of them, and how they held each other's hands… Castiel had a bit of a 'glow' about him. He seemed /happy/. And if that wasn't strange enough, Dean was acting a little bit flustered. Guilty, maybe? But the glow about /him/ was what really threw him off. The way he gripped Cas's hand, and the smile on his face… It was like he were a blind man seeing the light for the very first time. And Castiel was Dean's light… Realizing he'd been standing there for a whole other minute without saying a word, Sam cleared his throat and moved stiffly out of the way to let them in. "Uhh… Hey guys… Sorry 'bout that, I… Just wasn't expecting…" He waved vaguely at the two holding hands, and pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Yeah.. Apparently… It wasn't just the spell that drove Cas and I crazy" he tried to put it vaguely, as he didnt really know how else to put it. "So you… You dont mind it?" Dean asked timidly and he looked at Cas before Sam replied.

Sam shuddered slightly at the words, but was careful to keep only a neutral expression. He moved further into the room to sit on the edge of his bed, before facing Dean and giving a shrug. "I… I guess. I mean, whatever you guys do or don't do doesn't involve me. I just never thought that /this/ woulda came of some demon spell. And… Don't kiss around me. Please."

Dean's heart sank at the last words, Sam thought it was gross… Sam didn't like it… But at least he was willing to compromise. "Okay, Sam… " it wasnt the demon spell that had inflicted the two of them, though it certainly sped things up. He looked at Cas and again, just knowing Cas was here with him made his heart lift. He squeezed his hand, "so did you burn her?" Dean took the technical route as to not feel as awkward with Sam. As long as Sam was still hunting by his side, everything will be fine.

Sam's brows drew up in sympathy as he watched Dean's expression fall. "Hey, I-it's alright Dean, I'm not mad or anything. I just— need some time to adjust to this, you know?" He sighed, and folded his hands over his knees. "Yeah, I burned her. Made sure nothing was left."

Castiel tugged Dean's hand and drew him into the room eventually, to sit on the bed opposite Sam. He didn't know what to contribute to the conversation… Castiel had always been terrible at this sort of thing. Becoming a human didn't change that in the slightest.

He sat awkwardly next to Cas, still gripping him tightly. He was relieved to have the succubi dead but… Usually he looked forward to their next case.. But he didnt want to leave Cas or make him leave his apartment, as he recalled he'd said he grew a great deal attached to it. Plus, Cas was making a living here, and those girls could weep and cry at Castiel's body all they wanted, Castiel was /his/ and he knew Cas would never desert him. He fought for words, but the two men holding hands were extremely exhausted.

Sam nodded and clapped his hands once together as an awkward silence ensued. "Well… It's almost four in the morning. We should get some sleep. I haven't found us another case yet, but I'll start looking later in the morning," pulling himself up on the bed, he laid down in his clothes on top of the blankets, turning his back and tugging the pillow under his head.

Castiel gave Dean a look when Sam laid down with his back facing them. There was something else bothering the younger brother, he thought, but Sam would come out with it on his own eventually. "… Yes. Sleep is good. Sleep well Sam…" Should he lay down here too? Or should he go back to his apartment..?

He watched his brother closely, as he could almost smell that Sam was hiding something but he kept it to himself and looked back to Cas who was fidgeting a little. "Its up to you if you want to stay here or not, but i'm staying with you whatever your choice" he kept his voice low as to not disturb Sammy, making his vocal chords take on a slightly husky voice with his exhaustion. Despite everything that had happened that evening, Dean still couldn't bring himself to detach from Castiel, his warm, soft comforting touch, and his soft pink lips teasing him as he just wanted to kiss them and caress Cas's entire body in pure love and wet marks.

Castiel nodded quietly, and looked at the hotel bed, before glancing back at Dean. He didn't want to leave Sam behind again - he figured that it would be unfair, especially since he'd just saved Cas again. "… I want to stay," he spoke finally, before rising up off of the bed and stripping off his jacket. Draping it over the back of a nearby chair, he crawled up onto the far side of the bed and tucked himself beneath the blankets, peeking up at Dean and waiting for the hunter to join him.

Dean simply observed Cas walk over to the cjair to set his coat and crawl into his bed, and as his peircing blues looked to him, he shrugged off his coat and flannel shirt so he had just a plain t-shirt. He quickly changed into shorts so he wouldn't overheat. He crawled next to his ex-angel, and positioned himself sideways facing him, with a hand to support his head with his elbow making a dent on the pillow. He took his hand to Castiel's hair and face softly, and smiled lovingly. He glanced over Cas's shoulder to make sure Sam was still turned away, and he was, passed out cold. He looked back at Cas and his index finger drew a line on Castiel's bottom lip. They were just so pink and incredibly soft and plump, he leaned towards him and pressed his face to them.

As Castiel watched Dean change, then join him in the bed, he blinked up at him with tender eyes, half lidding when Dean traced a finger over his lip. He wanted to hum, but kept himself silent so he wouldn't disturb Sam. When Dean leans in to kiss him, he lifts a hand to touch his jaw and cradle him close as their lips meet. It's a tender and closed mouth kiss, but he can't help but sigh into it lovingly. Dean was his… And he was Dean's. Nothing could change that now.


End file.
